Guarding Me
by Kaxlya
Summary: HaynerX Roxas   Hayner's life is pretty screwed uphis dad left, his mom has depression, and his best friends are engaged.  To top it all off, an angel is following him.
1. Missions

**Title: Guarding me**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T/M?**

**Cat: Games**

**Sub: KH**

**Summary: HaynerXRoxas Hayner's life was pretty messed up—his dad left, his mom was depressed, and his best friends were now engaged. And to top it all off, he now has an angel following him.**

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix

Chapter one: Mission

XxXxXxX

When most people picture heaven, they see angels in white robes with elegant wings. They fly amongst the clouds in all their grandeur.

Well, hate to burst your bubble, but in this story, they don't.

_**DOOM!**_

In this story, Heaven isn't much different than Earth—it's just cleaner. It has streets and homes for each of the angels to live in (and no, the streets aren't paved with gold…). In the south end of Paradise Avenue, there's a large building, where the Archangels delivered guardianship to the younger, inexperienced angels. In this meeting, the Archangels were Xemnas, Saix, Luxord, and Xigbar. Their assignments: Namine, Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas. Namine specialized in the power of foresight, Zexion had speed, Demyx used the power of music to keep control of the elements, and Roxas was the bearer of light—meaning he was a natural happiness. Each of these angels was being sent to Earth to watch and take care of an Earthling. Namine was assigned to a young red-head by the name of Kairi, who was with an abusive fiancé and pregnant. Zexion was to watch over a body builder by the name of Lexaeus. Demyx was to aid a way-ward young man by the name of Axel, and guide him back to the light. And this left Roxas.

"Roxas," Archangel Xemnas, muttered, glancing over Roxas' file. The light angel was shorter than the others, possibly one of the shortest angels around, but had a spirit to counter the Seraph. He tucked his hands behind his back, gazing up with eyes the color of the ocean, his disheveled hair jabbing in all directions. "Hmm…our angel of light…We will send you to this young man."

A small file appeared in Roxas' hands. Opening it, he saw a picture of a young man, 19 at the oldest, with platinum blond hair and syrup-colored eyes. He stared at it for a few minutes before reading the file.

_Name: Hayner Toshi_

_Age: 19_(_I was right_, Roxas thought)

_Birth date: November twenty-third, Nineteen Eighty-eight_

_Parents: Dante and Nira Toshi_

_Siblings: None_

_Best Friends: Olette Hikiri and Pence Ota_

Roxas then gazed confusedly at Xemnas. "Sir…why does he need me? He seems to be fine…"

Xigbar smiled. "This guy needs a little ray of sunshine. His dad's a flake, his mom's emo, and his best friends are so absorbed with each other it's disgusting. He's just a bit too upset. We want to keep him from steering to the road of darkness early. And that's where your little ball of sunshine comes in."

The blond stared, his wings twitching slightly in earnest. "I just need to keep him in line?"

"Simply put," Luxord sighed, "Yes."

"Now go forth," Xemnas told the young angels. "We shall contact you through the mirrors." As he said it, small hand-held mirrors (color coded) materialized in their hands. "Guide the strays…"

XxXxXxX

"Oh, shut the fuck up! I'll be back later!" Hayner Toshi wasn't exactly the happiest of people when he slammed the door to his house shut. His mother was getting paranoid that he was going to leave her like his father did(the low-life bastard). And quite frankly, he was tired of her sobbing over it when his father had been gone for six years—he wasn't coming back. He ran a gloved hand through platinum locks, growling slightly. His black combat boots pounded on the pavement as he walks toward sunset station, where he was supposed to meet his best friends: Pence Ota and Olette Hikiri. The silver chains attached to his black jeans sparkled in the low sunlight. He pulled at his black tank top, fanning himself in the summer heat—this summer had been the worst in Hayner's memory.

The nineteen year old growled as his phone began to ring. "For God's sake, mom! Leave me alone!" He then shifted the ringer to silent, preferring not to rant to his mother again.

"You know, Hayner, you should say the Lord's name in vain. It's not polite."

The blond turned lightly, facing the voice. The young man was shorter than he, with Cerulean irises and a mass of blond hair that went all over. He was wearing a black tank top, and a short sleeved jacket with checked patterns. His pants fell to the floor. A smile plastered itself to the teen's face. "Who are you?" Hayner asked, after a moment's hesitation. "And how do you know my name?"

The young man held out a pale hand. "My name is Roxas. I'm your guardian angel."


	2. Wishes

**Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix**

**Chapter two: Wishes**

XxXxXxXxX

"Who are you?" Hayner asked, after a moment's hesitation. "And how do you know my name?"

The young man held out a pale hand. "My name is Roxas. I'm your guardian angel."

"?!" Hayner's mahogany orbs stared incredulously at the shorter blond. This kid HAD to be on medication—there was no other explanation. "Wha--? No, kid you gotta be sick or something. Go home." He was getting just a bit paranoid. "Look, I don't know who the hell--"

"Don't say hell!"

"—You are, but I think you have serious mental problems!" With that, Hayner went to turn on his heel, only to have the stranger's hand wrap around his wrist—as this occurred, an odd sense of calm fell over Hayner, as though he didn't just have a verbal war with his mother. He turned back to the stranger.

The blond, Roxas he supposed, was staring at him with wide eyes, searching…for what, Hayner had no clue. Frankly, it kinda wigged him out. "…You_** ARE**_ Hayner Toshi…right?"

Slowly, the Twilight Town resident pulled his wrist out of the boy's grasp. "Yeeeeaaaaah…" He stared, dumbstruck. "It's apparent that you know MY name…the question is how…"

"I told you," Roxas interjected, "I'm your guardian angel."

Hayner snorted. "Sure, kid. And how am I supposed to believe that? I for one don't believe in angels, let alone 'guardian angels'. Nice try." With that he turned away again. "Try again when you're older."

Roxas puffed out his cheeks in frustration. Growling slightly, he stomped after his 'charge'. "Now hold on," he cried, amazingly able to keep up with Hayner's long strides. "What if I can prove to you that I'm and angel? Will you believe me then?"

Hayner groaned with annoyance. "FINE! If it will get you to leave me alone, then fine!" He stopped, facing the supposed angel. "Go ahead; prove to me that you're an angel then. He folded his arms across his chest.

Roxas smiled, his hands clasped together. "You mean it? You're really giving me a chance?"

"Yeah, yeah, but hurry up! I have to be at sunset Station."

Roxas grin broadened. "All right. Don't blink or you might miss it." With that, Roxas closed his eyes, and just as he did, a peculiar breeze began to blow. Hayner looked around quickly, before turning back to Roxas. The young man's clothes were fluttering about him as the wind blew—though the air seemed to be coming from him. The blond's hands fell limp, his arms falling to his sides as his head lolled back. He gritted his teeth, swallowing a cry of pain---bright light shot from his back as two, medium-sized, feathered wings sprouted from the boy's shoulder blades. He then looked up at Hayner, who was staring in disbelief at the young man-turned-angel. A small smile formed on Roxas' lips. "See... I told you..." He said. "And look..." He raised a delicate, pristine hand. Within the porcelain skin was carved the Japanese symbols for Hayner's name, "I am your guardian angel... we... are connected." And with a twitch of his magnificent, pearly wings, Roxas fell to his knees, bringing the reluctant human with him.

"…………" The taller of the two fingered the carving in Roxas' wrist, russet irises wide in shock, his heart doing a frantic rabbit-dance against his ribs. Finally finding his voice, he asked, "…What…what is your…mission…?"

The angel placed a finger to his lips. "I'm sorry—I'm not supposed to tell you."

Hayner frowned, but nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose. We barely know anything about angels, after all, so why should their purpose be easy to identify." He eyed Roxas' wings warily. "…You might want to get rid of those. I don't think the town will take kindly to an angel wandering around here."

Roxas nodded, his wings sliding back into his back in one fluid motion—retracting them was a lot easier than summoning them. The angel then stood up. "So, do you believe me now? That I'm your guardian angel?"

With a sigh, Hayner nodded. "Yeah. Just…keep a low profile. You're just…an acquaintance, okay?"

Roxas gave him a thumb up. "Got it—just an acquaintance!" He then stood up, leaning toward Hayner. "So, where are we going?"

Blinking curiously, the taller man pointed to the left. "Uh…Sunset Station…"

"Then let's go!!" Roxas then grabbed Hayner's hand and ran in the direction Hayner had pointed, pulling the older off balance.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hayner! It's about time!" Olette Hikiri smiled happily, hanging onto the arm of her boyfriend, Pence Ota. Her emerald irises glittered in the late afternoon sun, nuzzling her dark brown hair against Pence's cheek. "Pence and I were wondering when you would show up!"

The taller man rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. "Yeah, well, I had to deal with mother dearest, and we all know that can take hours to deal with." He eyed the other two warily. What are you two so happy about?"

"We'll get to that in a moment," Pence replied. His ebony tresses were held away from his face with an equally obsidian headband. With chocolate-colored eyes, he motioned to the smaller blond standing behind Hayner. "Who is that?"

Hayner turned, pulling Roxas forward by the arm, making the younger stumble slightly. "This is Roxas. I guess he's new to the area. He lives next door."

Roxas smiled, shaking both Olette and Pence's hands politely.

"So, what's the deal?" Hayner muttered, more out of exhaustion than annoyance.

Olette beamed before holding out her left hand. On the ring finger was a silver band, which held a glittering stone in the center. Not able to hold her excitement, she cried, "We're engaged! Isn't it fantastic?!"

Hayner stared open mouthed at a now flustered Pence, while Roxas took Olette's hands in his own happily and did a celebratory dance with her. "You're gonna _**MARRY**_ her?"

Pence nodded shyly. "What can I say? She makes me happy without trying."

"But…but you can't get married!"

Olette and Roxas stopped dancing, and Pence stared at Hayner, shocked. Olette released Roxas' hands, turning to Hayner, looking sad. "Haa-kun…why can't Pence and I get married?"

"Because!" Hayner looked at the ground, trying to find the words to express his opinion of the situation. "You…You just can't! What about our friendship?!"

"We'll still be friends," Pence replied, taking Olette's slender hand in his own large one.

"But it's not going to be the same!" The tall blond screamed. "I-You-Forget it!" With that, Hayner turned on his heel and left.

"Hayner!' Roxas jogged after him. Once he caught up, he grasped Hayner's wrist. "Haa-kun. Why? Why don't you wish them well?"

His head hung low, the nineteen year old shook his head. "It's not that I'm, not happy for them…" he muttered. "But…I feel…almost left behind, you know?" He sat numbly on Market Street. His heart was palpitating in his chest as a sense of anguish came over him. "We've been best friends since forever…I don't want that to be ruined."

Roxas was silent, having no recollection of his time on Earth. He smiled sadly. "Haa-kun, not all is lost, you know. And who knows, maybe a whole new friendship is beginning."

Hayner stared at the angel, who beamed, making him instantly feel better. He then smiled back. "You know, you're weird…but you're cool."

Roxas giggled, pulling Hayner to his feet. "Why not show me where you live?"


	3. Angels

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters.

Chapter three:Angels

XxXxXxXxX

"Mom, I'm home!" Hayner ushered Roxas into the house, snapping the door shut. "My room is down the hall," he whispered. "Second door on the right. I'll meet you there." Roxas nodded and slipped to his charge's bedroom, while Hayner walked in to the kitchen. "Mom?"

Nira Toshi glanced up from her cup of tea. Her usually bright emerald irises were rimmed in red, and her once gleaming skin was now dull. Her brown hair was tousled and knotted. She smiled sadly at her son. "Hayner. C'mere—give you're mother a hug." The nineteen year old allowed his mother's now thin arms to wrap around him. Her arms used to be so strong… She released him, kissing his cheek. "I love you; you know that, right?"

"I know, mom."

"Please stay with me…"

Hayner shifted uncomfortably. "Mom, I'm going to my room okay?" He shrinked away from her ghostly smile, retreating to his bedroom. Upon entering, he nearly yelled in shock when he saw Roxas hovering upside-down a few feet above his bed. "Roxas!" he hissed. At the sound of his charge's voice, Roxas began to hover right-side-up. "Don't hover like that!" He sunk onto the bed, barely making a dent in the mattress. "God damn…"

"Don't say the Lord's name in vain."

"Shut up." Hayner sat on his bed, lying back with a sigh. "You scared the living hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," the angel muttered honestly. It was quiet for a moment. "Your mother is very sad."

"I know," Hayner muttered. "She's been that way ever since dad left six years ago. She never let go, and is always thinking that one day he'll come walking through the front door, carrying a back of groceries with a smile." He sighed. "The fact is that he's never coming back."

Roxas smiled, and the room felt a few degrees warmer. "Maybe I should see to your mother," he suggested.

"No." Hayner's voice was soft, yet firm in his response. "She can't know. She'll go into a panic attack, thinking that this angel is a sign of my upcoming death."

Roxas went quiet, staring at his lap. "Oh…I didn't think about that…"

Hayner sat up, pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at Roxas. "Tell me…who are you really, Roxas?"

Roxas stared, dumbstruck, not sure how to respond to that. "Uh…I'm Roxas…"

"I mean, to be an angel, you have to be dead, right? So how old were you when you died? How did you die? Give me details so I know who you are."

He blinked azure orbs behind straw colored tresses. "Oh…um…" He thought about it. "…I think I was sixteen when I died… So think, if I were alive…I'd be nineteen or twenty…I think…" He then smiled somewhat sadly. "I can't remember anything about my time on Earth. And all I remember about my death is a white light." He glanced at the taller blond out of the corner of his eye. "Sorry, Haa-kun."

The nineteen year old shrugged. "So…You don't remember anything? Are you even sure your real name is Roxas?"

"No. But that's fine. I don't mind. I'm relatively happy." Roxas smiled.

"Huh…" Hayner reclined. "I don't know if I could handle not knowing my past. That would really suck, you know…" He looked at Roxas, then backed away instinctively—Roxas was leaning towards him, staring at him intently. "What?!"

The angel blinked. "What? I was just looking at your eyes." He beamed. "They're a really pretty shade of brown—almost like a bronze-ish color. I was admiring them."

"Uh…thanks…" The young man expelled a sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding as his heart rate returned to normal. "Just…warn me next time you're going to 'admire' my eyes, okay?"

Roxas, then leaned forward some more. "What do you think of mine?"

Hayner thought it was an odd question, seeing as they'd only known each other for an hour or so, but decided to humor the angel. He stared at the angel's cobalt irises, only to discover that his eyes were several shades of blue at once—a mixture of sky blue, navy, and the color of the beach on a sunny day. To be quite frank, it was slightly mesmerizing. One could easily get lost in those eyes…

"Haa-kun? What do you think?"

Snapping out of his trance, Hayner backed away. "Uh, yeah…they're nice…they're different colors of blue, didja know that?"

Roxas smiled, clapping his hands as he giggled and hovered a few inches off the forest green bedspread, before touching down again. "I know—I like them too. They're kind of like Namine's, but mine are prettier."

The pale haired teen cocked his head to the side. "Namine?" he muttered. "Who's Namine?"

"She's one of my best friends. She's an angel too, like me," Roxas replied, hovering again. "And then there's also Demyx and Zexion. They're like me too."

Hayner blinked rapidly. "There are more of you?!"

Bell-like laughter echoed through the room. "Of course! Everyone has their very own guardian angel; so there has to be a lot of us!" The angel flipped upside down, eye to eye with Hayner. "Why are you so surprised?"

Hiding a faint blush, Hayner looked away. "Well…when I was little, I prayed for an angel to come and help me. My prayer wasn't answered, so I stopped praying four years ago." He then glanced out of the corner of his eyes. "And yet here you sit…erm…hover…whatever. Anyway, here you are." He turned back to the hovering being, feeling the temperature of his face regulate. "Did it honestly take four or more years to receive my prayer?"

The heaven-sent one giggled again. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it doesn't work that way. We actually don't receive prayers." He flipped and sat, ready to explain. "See, there are angels here on Earth that writes reports on every being. Every couple of weeks, the head Archangels hold meetings to send a few Guardians out, based on the angel's strengths, and the charge's needs. For example: my greatest ability is that I'm like a walking ball of sunshine, and I can make others happy. According to your report, you needed a bit of happiness—so I was assigned to you." He grinned, seeing the wheels turning in Hayner's head. "I don't know why people pray; maybe it's just to make themselves feel better."

The Earthling shrugged off handedly. "Its false hope though, isn't it? Thinking that praying for your dearest wish will be heard over all others…it's pointless." A soft humming noise to his left made him look. "What?"

Roxas was tapping his lips with his finger, thinking over Hayner's point of View. "Well…I wouldn't go that far. Some angels visit Earth during the night, and hear the prayers," he stated matter-of-factly. "Depending on the prayer, the person's file might be moved to a sort-of express lane." He smiled softly at Hayner. "Your file was one of those cases. So maybe prayer is a good thing after all." HE went back to hovering only a few inches off the comforter. "Either way, it's comforting, right?"

Hayner shrugged, getting tired of the conversation. "Whatever, it's fine. I don't care anymore." He was about to continue when there was a chime. "What?"

"AH! The archangels!" Roxas dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a small black mirror. "Guardian 1548-1156 reporting. How may I serve thee?"

_"Roxas, have you found The Toshi boy?"_

"Yes sir, Archangel Xemnas. I have found my charge and am sticking as close as possible."

_"Excellent. Just remember, bearer of light, that you cannot form a bond with the boy. You are his guardian-nothing more, nothing less."_

"Affirmative." Roxas waited for the mirror to go blank before expelling a sigh and floating back onto the bed. "Awe, I don't think I can follow orders," he whined. "I've already broken the first rule of guardianship."

"What's that?" Hayner asked hesitantly.

With navy locking with auburn, he replied with, "Don't make friends."

The two of them were silent, staring at their laps. Finally, Hayner cleared his throat. "What'll happen if they find out you've made friends?"

Roxas' breathing hitched. He swallowed hard. "…I'll be banished…" he muttered, his voice cracking. "And that's the worst and only thing to happen…"


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 4: Truth

XxXxXxX

"Hayner, it's time for dinner, come and eat."

Hayner was staring at Roxas when his mother called him. The angel as shaking uncontrollably, and perfect, crystalline tears were rolling down his cheeks. It was almost beautiful—the sun was shining on Roxas' face at the right angle, making the shed tears sparkle in the light. If it weren't for his mother calling him, Hayner would have wiped away those tears right then---wipe then away and remind his new-found guardian that he was supposed to be a walking-talking-ball-o-sunshine. Instead, he stood from his bed. "…Roxas…?" A small whimper was the reply he got. "…Do you need to eat?" The angel shook his head, not looking at his charge. The nineteen year old sighed. "Let me rephrase that: Do you want to eat?" Roxas glanced up, sapphire locking with auburn. Hesitantly, Roxas nodded—while he didn't need to eat thanks to him being dead, food was a treat. Hayner then smiled. "Alright, I'll bring you some." He then left, sauntering into the kitchen. "Hey mom?"

Nira looked up at him—she was already starting to eat her dinner. "Hayner? Is something wrong?"

Her son shook his head. "No. I'm not feeling very well…I'm going to eat my dinner in my room, okay?" She stood up quickly, about to play doctor mom, when Hayner held his hands up. "No, mom, don't worry. I just have a headache, and I need some time alone, okay?"

Nira looked sad for a moment, but nodded. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything, okay."

Dishing his food, the blond nodded. "I will mom. Stop worrying. I just need to think. I have a lot on my mind, and I need to sort it out, okay? I'll come out before I go to bed, don't worry." He then took his plate—with a lot more food on it than he normally would have eaten—back into his room and shut the door. "You doing okay, Roxas?"

By the time Hayner had returned, Roxas had managed to get a hold of himself—the tears had stopped and he was hovering a few inches from the bedspread again. "I'm doing much better, Haa-kun." He smiled as Hayner reclaimed his seat on the bed. "What is this?" He asked, pointing at the plate.

"Lesse…we've got salmon—god I hate fish…--steamed broccoli—hate that too—and dinner rolls." With that, Hayner broke into one of the golden, flaky rolls. Taking a bite, he stared at Roxas. "Eat whatever you want," he told him passed the roll. "There's enough food there."

Hesitantly, the angel picked up the other roll Hayner had grabbed for him, and took a bite—it was small and petite, much like the angel himself. His eyes doubled in size at the taste, then took a bigger bite, nearly choking on it.

Hayner couldn't help but laugh at the angel and his sudden excitement over the food. "I guess it's a good thing that you're already dead," he chuckled. He watched Roxas with slight interest, smirking as the angel finished off the roll in two bites and darted for the broccoli—by this time, Roxas had stopped hovering and (finally) had his full weight on the bed as he ate. "I guess you don't each much?" Hayner choked back a laugh as Roxas looked at him curiously, a piece of broccoli half sticking out of his mouth.

The angel then swallowed the food with a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's just that we don't have to eat, but it's like a treat. It's been so long since I've actually had food, I forgot how good it was…" He stared at his lap, his cheeks the color of a rose in the early morning.

Hayner waved it off. "Eh, don't worry about it. Eat to your hearts content. It's pretty amusing on my part."

Roxas azure eyes sparkled in the light of the sunset as he leaned toward Hayner, their faces inches apart. "Do you mean it? Can I really?"

Praying that his complexion was still normal, the blond nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, commanding his heart to quit hammering against his rib cage. "Eat. I'm not that hungry…" The angel leaned back, clapping enthusiastically before digging into the food once more. Hayner's new form of entertainment went on for another fifteen minutes, until the angel pushed away the plate, a look of pure ecstasy all over his face. Swallowing a chuckle, Hayner took the plate into the kitchen, which was dark now—his mother had gone to bed early—before coming back to a hovering Roxas. "So, I'm going to take it that you enjoyed yourself?"

The blond cherub grinned. "Yes I did. The food was excellent—your mother is a wonderful cook." As Hayner sat once again on the bed, Roxas sat with him. "I'm thrilled that I got to eat her food."

Hayner shrugged. "She was the head chef at a restaurant once. I think that's why her food is so good." Glancing at Roxas he edged away slightly. "What?"

Roxas was staring at him again, a euphoric smile on his face. "I want to thank you for letting me eat with you. I enjoyed it very much." He then leaned closer and kissed Hayner on the cheek. "Thank you."

The nineteen year old felt his face get hot as the blood rushed to the surface. His cheeks turned a cherry red as Roxas smiled at him again. "Uh…y-you're…welcome…anytime, Roxas…really."

The cherub blinked navy orbs at Hayner. "Is something wrong? You're face is red. Are you ill?" He reached out to touch his charge's face, but Hayner backed away. "Haa-kun?"

"I'm fine," Hayner spat, leaning as far away from the angel as the bed would allow. "It's just kind of warm in here is all." He then turned and opened the window, and a cool breeze from the ocean plunged into his room. He sighed, trying to banish the blush from his cheeks. "There, that's a lot better." He turned, seeing Roxas standing in the middle of the room.

His guardian angel's cobalt eyes looked somewhat sad, and they closed slowly as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. "Thou shall not lie…" he muttered. "You're lying to me, Haa-kun…I know a lie when I hear it." The breeze from outside rustled his hair slightly. "Thou shall not LIE!" As he yelled the last word, Hayner felt a tight squeezing on his throat. A breeze similar to the one earlier that after noon picked up, and Roxas' wings sprung forth, his eyes coruscating with an unfamiliar look. He choked slightly, fighting to find his voice, before finally managing to scream, "ROXAS!" The angel blinked slowly, his eyes becoming to look confused; the wings, which had been fully extended a moment ago, went limp and merely twitched. As the angel returned to normal, Hayner gasped for air, coughing and sputtering. "…Haa-kun…" His eyes widened, then immediately filled with clear liquid as he fell to his knees and started to cry.

Finally catching his breath, Hayner stared at the weeping guardian. He had no clue what had just happened, but he could tell that Roxas regretted what ever it was. The feathered appendages twitched feebly with every sob. With a sigh, Hayner got up and walked over to the heaven-sent being. He sat in front if it, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "Awe, quit crying," he muttered. "Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"I…I…I lost c-control of m-my power," Roxas hiccupped, trying to gather himself. "I j-just got s-so m-mad! Bec-cause you l-lied to me…"

"I'm sorry," Hayner told Roxas sincerely. "I didn't mean to lie to you. Now calm down—I'm fine, and everything is okay. I promise I won't lie to you again."

Roxas looked up at his charge through his thick obsidian eyelashes, wiping away a few tears with his own hand. "R-really?"

Hayner nodded, and, after a moment's hesitation, kissed the top of the angel's head. "Yes, really." I smiled as Roxas slowly returned to the little-ball-o-sunshine. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." He stood up, and was going to walk to walk over to his closet when Roxas grabbed his hand. "Huh?"

Retracting his wings, Roxas smiled shyly. "…can I sleep with you tonight? It's my first night on Earth, so…"

Hayner stared for a moment, but sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess so…" he turned back to his closet, hiding the new blush creeping to his cheeks. "I'll let you borrow a pair of pajamas too." He grabbed an old Avenue Q T-shirt from his closet (it sucks to be me) and threw it at Roxas, who caught it flawlessly. He then pulled a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and threw them at the angel too. "There, that'll do ya." He pulled off his own clothes, pulling on a pair of Globeflower green lounge pants. When he turned to face Roxas, he had to fight down a giggle—the clothes practically flooded the angel where he stood. Shaking his head, Hayner moved toward his bed. "C'mon."

Roxas staggered over, tripping slightly over the pants, which were far too long. He then climbed on to the bed, following Hayner. He watched the Nineteen year old click off the light. "Haa-kun?"

"Hm?"

Closing his eyes, Roxas smiled. "Good night."

Honey-colored irises stared at the angel for a moment, before closing his own eyes and muttering, "Good night Roxas."


End file.
